


边大佬 x 都先生

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	1. 1

房间只开着一盏床头灯。  
考究的西装衣裤散落一地。  
边伯贤双手被绑在身后。  
都暻秀将他摁在床头，一坐到底。  
"哈……"两人同时发出急叹，犹如小提琴与大提琴的合奏。  
细长的脖颈被都暻秀纤细的五指握住。  
都暻秀柔韧的腰肢缓慢地摆动，身体有节奏地起落。  
每次边伯贤想挺腰，都被都暻秀双手扣住腹股沟。  
作为惩罚，所有动作停止，直到边伯贤发出难耐的呜咽，都暻秀才可怜他般小幅度动胯。  
仿佛现在被征服的人是他一样。  
都暻秀抬高腰，再落下，握着他脖子的五指收拢。  
"啊……"都暻秀仰着头，脸庞汗湿，瑰红饱满的唇瓣微张，发出色情的呻吟。  
体内欲望叫嚣得更疯狂，可身体受制，无法宣泄。  
[他故意的。]边伯贤气得郁结，喉咙里有血腥味。  
都暻秀抬着下巴，居高临下看他，半睁的双眸被情欲浸湿，都暻秀勾起嘴角，露出一个得意又轻蔑的浅笑。  
"你不是想干我么？现在爽不爽？"

边伯贤是东区黑道大佬，都暻秀是西区新起势力，混黑白两道。  
最近两人掌控的帮派为抢地盘争得不可开交。

早会上，新来的手下为讨好边伯贤，讥讽都暻秀是小白脸，西区黑帮老大养的情人。  
“瞧那双带水的眼睛，漂亮的小宝贝，就是欠干。”  
边伯贤弹烟灰的手指一顿，抬起眼皮。  
那人额头滴下一串豆大的汗珠。  
边伯贤身旁坐着的二当家冷眼看那人，心里嘲笑他愚蠢。

在黑道，谁不知道罗刹手B.K.？  
谁不知道这个人有着一张精致的面孔，更有谁不知道这个迷人的罗刹手，最恶心别人说他漂亮，也见不得有人在他面前提“漂亮”二字。  
边伯贤刚出道的时候，因为他的长相那些小喽喽一个个都不把他放在眼里。  
曾经有个猥琐的小头目不知好歹，“啧啧这一身漂亮的皮相，跟那店里的当红头牌比一点也不差嘛，爷我花1000买你一夜，伺候好了我还会给你加钱嘿嘿！”  
当时边伯贤勾了一边嘴角，用一把精巧薄如纸的小刀，将那人的双目和舌头割了下来。满脸是血的人被脱了衣服倒挂在红灯区最火的gay吧招牌上。  
边伯贤因此出名。  
后来又因为做事雷厉风行，手段阴狠毒辣，有了罗刹手B.K.的江湖称号。  
当上东区大佬以后，更没人敢用这词讽刺他。

那人咽着唾沫，双腿哆嗦。

边伯贤极细长的两指夹烟深吸一口，唇齿间吐出一圈一圈白烟。烟雾迷蒙了五官。摄人心魂。

边伯贤爱笑。高兴的时候笑，得意的时候笑。生气也笑，而且越生气笑得越勾人。  
现在边伯贤的薄唇弯如新月。  
细如葱白的手指朝那人勾一下，语调轻快。“哎哎，你过来。”  
“狗崽子，大哥让你过去你没听见啊！”后面的人踹他一脚，像是看痴迷又像是吓傻了的人这才踉跄地走过去。  
“低点身子，对，把嘴张开。”  
那人恐惧到牙齿发颤，但还是照做了。  
“唔——！”边伯贤把还带火星的烟头塞进他嘴里，一拳打在下巴上，让他闭上了嘴。  
“别弄脏我的地板。”  
旁边的手下摁住那狗崽子的下巴让他咽了下去。  
“啊！”今早多言的那人被吊起来打得皮开肉绽。  
身材强壮的大汉撂下鞭子，坐下喝口水。  
围观的人蹲在一旁抽烟。  
“哎呦你听他叫得跟被宰的猪一样哈哈哈！”  
“老大这次也太狠了吧，以前自己人不小心说了…那个词也不过是简单教训一下，从来没动过真格的啊？况且说的还是老大的对头。”  
“谁知道，大佬的想法我们猜得到？”

这个狗崽子的话传了出去，而且添油加醋的，最后就变成东区大佬说要干一顿西区那个不知天高地厚的小美人，在床上就地正法他。

  
边伯贤刚一进宴会会场，就被一群花蝴蝶簇拥。  
一双下垂眼很亮，下颌尖削，笑起来风流倜傥。薄唇弯起，风靡万千。一点也没有今早的一身戾气。  
穿一身休闲西装，举手投足一副贵公子做派，哪里像黑社会的头目？  
边伯贤好一会才脱身。  
“吴小姐。”边伯贤来到宴会主角身旁。  
“生日快乐。”送上包装精致的礼物。  
“谢谢。”  
边伯贤抬眼搜寻四周。“你的心上人呢？”  
“你说那个寡言少语的都先生？八字还没一撇呢。再说了，我们这种莺莺燕燕的聚会，他那样只需好书相伴的人才不会参加呢。”话语中有挖苦意味又带着求之不得的娇嗔。吴小姐脑海里浮现都先生的面容，脱口呢喃出四个字“温润如玉”。  
“我来不就够了？”边伯贤打趣道。  
吴小姐被逗笑。

  
晚上参加的是朋友的生日晚会，边伯贤自己开车。  
回去时，车行驶到暗道上突然熄火，从黑暗处冒出来十几个人举着手枪将他包围。  
子弹乱射过来。乒乒乓乓，好不热闹。  
边伯贤冷笑。悠闲地掏出烟盒，抖了抖，薄唇叼住一支烟。  
子弹打在防弹的车身上，简直是以卵击石。  
空调系统突然启动，放出白色的迷烟。  
边伯贤昏迷之前心里腹诽：上来直接迷晕我不就行了嘛，浪费那么多颗子弹，啧，虚张声势。

 

“成先生，我们让利四成您也不愿意同我们做这笔生意吗？”  
如涓流般的嗓音。  
开口的人说话礼貌客气，态度诚恳。  
眼睛深似海，寒若冰。饱满的嘴唇是瑰色。冷和艳，多么奇妙的组合。本应该是犀利的色彩，但镶嵌在一起却是一张温驯无害的面容。多是因为眼形如明珠一般圆润，唇呈一颗丰润的心形。  
“您的条件很诱人，但我先答应了对方不能反悔。做生意要讲诚信。”  
“我尊重您的决定。希望我们下次能够合作。”  
成先生坐上车，从外套内层拿出名片，名片上写着“都暻秀”三个字。  
眼睛比常人冷了点，气质稳，沉静如水。但面上看起来年纪不大，阅历也不深的样子。  
这个人真的是西区的都暻秀么？  
送走客人，身后的助理上前道：“都先生，人送来了。”

人还在老远，门前的守卫就毕恭毕敬地弯腰。  
“都先生。”  
来人身形单薄，和他身后两个魁梧的保镖比更显瘦削。  
但他步伐极稳健，气质沉静，天生似浸透白月光，周身散发柔和的光辉，所有人的目光也就自然集中到他身上。

保镖打开门，都暻秀从门口径直走到床边。身后的两个手下也跟进来，关门立在出口。  
边伯贤西装外套被脱掉，双手背在身后被绑到床头，头歪斜，气息微弱。  
“还装？”都暻秀拍拍边伯贤的脸。  
都暻秀从进屋的那一刻就已经看穿边伯贤拙略的演技。  
边伯贤睁开眼，一张俊秀非常的面容映入眼帘。  
边伯贤感觉喉咙发痒：“有烟么？”  
都暻秀轻微挑眉。这人不先问自己在哪么？  
“没有。”  
“酒呢？”  
都暻秀饶有兴趣地看他一会，转身走到吧台前。  
都暻秀背对着他站立。边伯贤的眼睛粘在他身上，放肆地打量。  
都暻秀一身剪裁合身的黑西装。纤细的脚踝，笔直的双腿，挺翘的臀部，延绵的腰身……都暻秀回过身来，身姿宛若羽毛起舞。嘴边带一点笑，温和无害。  
边伯贤口干舌燥。

  
走到床边，都暻秀翘一脚，架腿而坐。  
一只手撑床，一只手清缓摇晃酒杯中琥珀色的液体。  
扫过边伯贤绑在身后的手，沉静的眼露出一丝促狭的笑意。  
“怎么喝？”  
边伯贤挂上玩味的笑:“不如你用嘴喂我。”  
边伯贤厚颜无耻，说完还伸舌舔唇，一脸下流。  
都暻秀轻笑一声喝尽杯中的酒。  
站起身放下酒杯。拿过床头的酒瓶，五指捏住边伯贤的下巴，强制让他张大嘴。  
瓶口卡在嘴里，瓶底朝天，直灌喉咙。  
边伯贤闷哼，被迫高仰着头，喉结不停上下滚动。吞咽不及的液体从嘴角流出去，沿着下巴流到细长的脖颈，白色的衬衫上。辛辣的烈酒尖锐地剐过嗓子眼。  
都暻秀居高临下，着迷地欣赏边伯贤眉头拧在一起，满眼泪水的模样。  
灌了大半瓶才松手，边伯贤呛得满脸通红。  
就算这样狼狈，姿态仍从容不迫。还一脸可惜道:“唉，浪费。”  
都暻秀冷着脸，扯出上衣口袋的手巾擦净手上的液体。  
“你们两个门外守着。不叫你们不许进来。”

都暻秀立在床前，边伯贤用挑逗的眼神勾他。  
喝了酒，人两眼发光，脸颊如扑粉，面容更加瑰丽。  
都暻秀手掌抚上边伯贤的脸庞。  
“边先生，您生得可真漂亮啊。眼睛漂亮，鼻子漂亮，嘴也漂亮，哪哪都是漂亮至极的。”  
都先生最会戳人痛处。  
边伯贤笑起来。  
都暻秀见他眼底疯狂，还以为他下一秒就要挣脱束缚，拿出锋利的小刀划破他的喉咙呢。  
结果边伯贤突兀地来了一句:“宝贝儿你再夸我两句。”还用脸磨蹭手心，“我爱听死了，快点~”尾音黏腻在一起，语气娇滴滴。  
都暻秀跟他隔开距离，仿佛他是全世界最可怕的瘟疫病毒。

边伯贤收敛表情恢复正常，但眼里像是带些不满意的情绪。  
“都先生，您现在准备怎么处置我啊？”  
一副任人宰割的模样，语气漫不经心又轻佻。

都暻秀松松领带，上床，岔开边伯贤笔直结实的腿。  
“上你。”  
从都先生嘴里说出这样粗俗直白的话怎么还如此动听呢？  
边伯贤从喉咙振出笑声。磁性，悦耳，一点不比都先生的嗓音差。  
“你和我做的时候，我可从没在下边过。”  
一句话，说明两人关系暧昧。


	2. 边大佬 x 都先生

都暻秀接下来的动作让边伯贤再不能游刃有余。  
都暻秀双膝跪在边伯贤腿间，垂眸俯视，食指缓缓滑过脸颊，嘴角，下颌，喉结……边伯贤滚动一下喉结，直到衬衫的第一颗纽扣。  
纽扣被一颗一颗解开，恋人般温柔。  
衬衣完全敞开。  
东方人特有的美感，线条干净利落，没有夸张的肌肉，腹肌分明。身体和这人脸蛋一般漂亮，又充满男性魅力。

双手手掌覆在紧实的肌肉上，边伯贤薄唇微张呼出混乱的气息。  
他竟如此念念不忘这双手的触碰。  
有多久没做过了？好像有一星期。不过才一星期。  
边伯贤是顺遂情欲的人，身体微抬向手掌迎送。  
那双手从上到下缓慢摩挲，手心皮肤细嫩，边伯贤感觉是上等的丝绸从身上滑过。  
都暻秀双手故意略过胸前敏感的两点，滑落到凹凸不平的腹肌，向两边延伸，在腰侧有技巧地揉捏了一把。  
边伯贤的呼吸加重。腰侧是他的敏感点。  
都暻秀就是这样，要折磨你，又给你一点抚慰，叫你欲罢不能。  
都暻秀每一下都在他身上点火。  
手到西裤边缘的时候，边伯贤全身的血液已经沸腾起来，呼吸也越焦灼。  
边伯贤的下身已经撑起衣料。  
都暻秀收回了手。  
边伯贤抬头，眼神朦胧地看他，眼里满是渴求。在都暻秀面前，边伯贤不介意伏低姿态。  
都暻秀不为所动。  
“呃……”边伯贤咬着下唇，呻吟在唇间逸出，眼睛含着雾气。胯向上扭了两下，右腿讨好地蹭他大腿外侧。浪荡模样。  
都暻秀的自持出现了一丝裂痕。这人会不会真想让我上他？  
都暻秀的手隔着衣料包裹抚摸勃起的硬挺。  
“哈……”边伯贤发出舒服的轻叹。  
相比边伯贤的热情回应，都暻秀自始至终都冷淡漠然，除了他眼角有些发红。

都暻秀抽出身下人的皮带，划开拉链，褪下一些里外衣物，精神抖擞的性器弹跳出来，顶端已经濡湿。

边伯贤惊呼。兴奋的惊呼。

衣冠楚楚的人，跪趴下来，用嘴含住他的性器，上下吞吐。简直要命。

都暻秀含了两下就松口。一只纤细白皙的手握住粗长性器的根部，柔软的舌卷着流出白色浊液的顶端时撩起眼皮看他，双目晶亮。  
边伯贤眯起眼急喘一声，心想完了。  
都暻秀才舔了几下边伯贤就射了。  
绑着手的人胸膛大起大伏，呼吸拖长。  
都暻秀盯着手里湿哒哒的性器，嗓音低低地振动起来。是个十足的嘲笑。  
“这就射了？”  
敢揶揄东区大佬？  
如果是别人，边伯贤肯定一个飞刀朝那人脑门招呼过去。  
但这人是都暻秀。  
没有任何动作刺激，边伯贤很快又半勃起来。  
这人无论做什么，都该死地挑起的是他的情欲。  
哪怕是一个嘲笑。  
因为出自嗓音甘醇的都暻秀之口，便悦耳极了，像是暧昧的调情。  
都暻秀手心手背和指间都是边伯贤射出来的浓稠精液，他随意抹到边伯贤腹肌分明的腰腹上，看着手指尖怎么也擦不干净的浊液犯愁。  
“张嘴。”指腹磨着单薄的唇。  
东区的黑老大，道上闻风丧胆的罗刹手，谁都知道这人的脸蛋和他划开别人喉咙，飞溅出来的刺眼的血一样漂亮。  
被人绑起来踩在脚底下哼哼冷笑，浸了盐水带着弯钩的鞭子打在身上不吭一声。一双眼睛要是锁定你，即使浑身是伤也可以呲着牙，捏着小刀，准确无误地划破你的喉咙。  
一头桀骜不驯的猎豹。  
此时，这人低眉顺目地张开嘴用舌头细致舔掉如璞玉雕琢出的芊芊手指指尖上的精液，他自己的精液。  
头前伸些，亲吻指肚，灵活的舌挤开指缝，前后舔舐手指侧面，舌头绕上纤细的指，顺时针打圈。  
都暻秀在他要含住手指之前收回手。边伯贤欲求不满地看他。

都暻秀脱掉西装，解开领带，袖扣。  
袖子卷了几轴，露出一截细瘦的腕，薄薄的皮肤底下看得到青筋。  
都暻秀在边伯贤身下垫了两个枕头。一只手臂撑着床，头再次低到边伯贤腿间。  
边伯贤随着都暻秀的动作也低下头，小腹抽紧。  
今晚宴会一群女士小姐们涂的口红，没一个比得上这人唇舌的颜色。万分之一都不及。  
都暻秀伸舌舔掉顶端残留的液体，满嘴的膻腥味，早就习惯了，并不反感。  
从头部到底端，龟头和柱身连接的凹陷处，柱体鼓起的血管。又湿又软的舌，里里外外，细致地舔。  
舌尖在龟头上缓缓打转。握住根部，歪头，双唇磨着，舌身贴着发烫的直柱，侧着脸来来回回舔弄。  
边伯贤沉沉地呻吟，舒服地半合眼皮，眼里燃着明明灭灭的欲火。  
嘴角和想法都恶劣地勾起来，他是有多喜欢我这根东西，才能像吃冰棒一样舔着啊。  
喜欢么？边伯贤可不敢开口问，都暻秀保准他话音刚落就咬断他的家伙。边伯贤不是没问过，但险些命丧“虎口”，还好他反应快。  
滚烫的利器完全勃起。  
都暻秀盯着，抿一下唇，喉结动了动，状似犹豫。但也就那么一瞬，下一秒，上下两片如玫瑰花瓣饱满艳丽，如布丁弹软的唇大张，含下了边伯贤发烫的性器。  
“哈……”边伯贤高昂起头舒叹，全身的血液好像都聚集到腹下。  
边伯贤的那柄凶器是有尺寸有分量的，完全充血以后更是骇人，暴凸的血管像盘踞的蛇一样缠着柱身。这是边伯贤身上唯一算不上精致的物件。难为嘴唇口腔都细皮嫩肉的都暻秀全部含住了。  
嘴被硬生生撑满的感觉并不好受。都暻秀动作缓慢地吞吐。  
舌头和口腔包裹肉身含吮着。  
粗长水亮的性器在最大程度张开的红润软糯的嘴里进进出出。  
沉默寡言但开口就一针见血的西区都先生，现在用那张利嘴含着男人硕大的性器。  
那张嘴是用来品红酒的，现在却吃着自己的硬物，真是下流。  
边伯贤绑着的双手挣扎起来。  
真想扯住都暻秀的头发强迫这人一边看着他一边含。  
直直顶进他喉咙深处，射满精液再逼他吞下去。  
蹂躏得他眼里脸上都是泪水。  
边伯贤忍不住，摆动腰，都暻秀掐扭一点腰间的细肉，疼得他性器软下去一截。反复几次，他投降了，他还想多享受几年性福生活。  
都暻秀吐出、扶着性器，头低下去将囊袋纳入口中吮吸，舌头将褶皱一点点舔压平整，五指套弄柱身，旋转揉捏。放开球体，舌头从根部一寸一寸舔到龟头后又深深含住，头前后摆动。  
“哈……”  
让头皮发麻的快感。  
边伯贤的喘息粗重地、炙热地吐出来。腹肌一块一块的，更加坚硬。小腹愈加抽紧。  
带给边伯贤极致快感的男人，英气的眉舒展，神情专注，动作不遗余力。面上没有动情的迹象，好像只不过是出于尽责在用心地完成一项工作。  
真叫人恼火！  
边伯贤言语恶劣道：“早就听闻都先生做事严谨认真，没想到为别人口交也这么一丝不苟。”  
都暻秀置若罔闻。  
这一招不灵，边伯贤还有别的办法。  
他礼貌客气地说道:“请都先生再含深些。我最敏感的部位是顶端的小孔。能不能紧紧吸一下？”  
这些话果真管用，都暻秀的脸一点一点攀上桃粉色，睫毛微颤。  
看起来铜墙铁壁，其实脸皮薄着呢。不过这是只有边伯贤拿捏在手里的弱点。  
边伯贤在心里笑开了。得意的，充满喜爱的。  
两物尺寸不合还要强行相契，同时还得忍着本能抵抗异物而产生的生理反应。嘴唇被磨得红肿，眼眶也有些泛红，睫毛点上水雾，气势刚被边伯贤的话削弱些，整个人都柔软起来。再配上本就柔和俊秀的面容，可人非常，让人想疼惜他。  
都暻秀嘴角麻了，让性器缓缓抽出口腔，龟头最后连丝拔出来的时候都暻秀口中发出了带水响的啵声。都暻秀睫毛抖了抖，有些惊愕。  
边伯贤愉悦地笑了，“真可爱……”继而话又恶劣起来，“都先生做每一件事都这么尽心尽力吗？”  
都暻秀恼了。有些粗鲁地撤掉边伯贤身下的枕头。  
“边先生，您亲身体验一番不就知道了？”


	3. 边大佬 x 都先生3

都暻秀晾着他，起身去关天花板吊灯的开关。从抽屉里找到润滑剂，踱步回来，喝了口酒，这才重新回到床上。  
都暻秀跨坐在边伯贤身上，五指将乌黑的头发往后梳一梳，手慢腾腾滑到皮带上，一点点抽出来。纤细的手指挑开西裤的纽扣，手本要划开拉链又停住，沿身体往上游走，手指像散步一样，一寸一寸挪到衬衫的领口处，双手纠结在一颗小小的纽扣上。  
第一颗纽扣终于解开了。  
有人呼出急切的喘息。  
他不急，自会有人比他急。  
都暻秀能在西区这鱼龙混杂的地界站住脚，靠的就是耐心和韧劲。

等都暻秀慢条斯理地脱光衣服，边伯贤的眼睛早已经看直了。  
白，全身是通透的白，白里泛粉。身材比例好，肌理匀称。身板较单薄，但暗含劲力。像未经过人事的性器半勃。  
边伯贤的喉咙烧了起来，比刚才烈酒穿过喉咙的灼热感更甚。

边伯贤的性器暴露在空气中被冷落了一段时间有些发蔫，都暻秀握着自己的头端，拿还半软的东西蹭了蹭它，那家伙立刻又雄赳赳气昂昂，甚至还兴奋地跳动了一下。边伯贤暗骂你小子太不争气了。

都暻秀似乎有读心术，说了句确实不争气，然后微微地笑了。  
漫山遍野的梨花全开了。  
这是他今晚第一个愉快的笑。  
这回边伯贤是真的看直看傻了。  
都暻秀长了一张清纯干净的脸，因为一个笑就让边伯贤像情窦初开的小子一样发愣，也没什么稀奇的。  
这一刻，他忘了他和都暻秀的身份。  
但都暻秀并没忘。

神态又如常，但多了些勾人的旖旎。

都暻秀跪到床上分开腿。  
一只手支在边伯贤的肩上，另一只手手指沾了一点润滑剂。摸索到身后，在紧闭的穴口处磨圈，压一压褶皱，然后直直地捅了进去。  
“唔……”眉头微蹙。  
后穴干涩，起初进出有些困难，都暻秀忍着不适的感觉寻找，触到那一点轻轻叹了一声。又加了一指，两指前后进出，扩张后穴。  
再加一指，白皙的脸庞像画了胭脂水粉，一直平稳的呼吸有些乱了。  
都暻秀做这一切的时候，眼睛一直注视着边伯贤。边伯贤也注视着他，像要将他镌刻在眼眸里，像要将他吞之入腹。  
全程未出力，脸上却已经冒出一层薄薄的细汗，在只开一盏床头灯的情况下，昏暗中仿佛在发光。  
如荷叶尖角的下颌肌肉绷紧，呼吸灼热。  
都暻秀粗鲁地扯住边伯贤的头发让他仰视自己。“谁说插进来才算在上面？”  
后穴抵着凶器的头端，都暻秀准备坐上来时这才反驳边伯贤之前的话。

……  
"你不是想干我么？现在爽不爽？"  
后穴紧紧绞着性器，温暖柔软的壁肉争先恐后地缠吸着柱身当然是销魂的。  
但身体被桎梏管制，节奏完全由都暻秀掌控，身上的人又故意动作缓慢，欲望得不到一点舒缓。  
边伯贤燎原的欲火已经从脚底烧到发梢，骨头都要被烧成灰烬。  
但东区的黑老大还没甘拜下风过。边伯贤闷红着一张脸，咬牙切齿地说：“当然爽！”  
意外地，都暻秀动作加快了。  
一线锁骨精致平直，腰窝凹陷，四肢纤细，虽不至于看到一根根的肋骨，但身上也是没有几两肉的，可臀部倒肉感十足。  
都暻秀像被挤压到极限放开的弹簧一样动作着。  
双腿大张，裹着薄汗的浑圆臀瓣间，窄小的后穴费劲吞吐着血管凸起的粗长性器。可都暻秀一开始就起落得那样快，好像一点也不在意下面会不会受伤。  
都暻秀双手抓住床头栏杆，身体往前。全身汗津津，身体和边伯贤的仿佛隔着一层纱，若近若离，偶尔乳尖刮过皮肤，引起边伯贤全身激动的战栗。  
远远不够。  
边伯贤向前倾身想要肌肤紧贴，都暻秀用力推开他让他跌回床头。  
都暻秀勃起的性器拍打到他的腹肌上，都暻秀用手握住。仿佛贴心，一点也不碰到他。  
都暻秀身体落下的时候会低下点头，鼻息呼在他脸颊上，他去追都暻秀的唇，都暻秀偏不让他亲到。每每都如此。最多让他擦过唇角，就又向风一样溜走了。  
白花花的肩膀在他眼前上下晃动，边伯贤饥渴地凑过去舔吻细嫩的肌肤。都暻秀立刻起开了。  
“啊暻秀，你饶了我吧……”  
面上心上再也绷不住了。边伯贤彻底破功。  
明明是多年的恋人关系，对外还要装作两人不对盘。  
明明在都暻秀面前，边伯贤不满嘴甜言蜜语，不极尽方法讨好挑逗恋人，就从头到脚不自在，还要装作横眉冷对。  
对边伯贤来说这简直是全世界最残忍的酷刑了。  
现在都暻秀还要在床上凌迟他。  
真是不如一刀杀了他！  
都暻秀仍不理他，自顾自地晃动腰。  
边伯贤仰头，嗓子里振出野兽般的哀鸣，心里咒骂着那些传播谣言的杂碎。

边伯贤嘴中吐出了一连串“我错了”，“对不起”，“是我混蛋”，“宝贝儿”，“亲爱的”，“嘤嘤”，都不管用。  
他还有最后一招。  
边伯贤深情地注视都暻秀，轻轻倾诉：“暻秀，我想你。”  
都暻秀身体一颤，全身流过酥麻的电流。整个人瘫软在边伯贤身上。  
都暻秀头靠在边伯贤肩上喘息，边伯贤轻吻他的肌肤。  
脱了衣服身上也还残留淡淡的香气。情欲冲散木质气息，滑腻的奶香味越发的浓烈。  
“今天用的檀道？我喜欢这味道。”  
“品味不错。”  
边伯贤被夸奖，得意嘻嘻地笑，“要不然怎么做都先生的爱人？”  
都这么深情款款了，说话又跟抹了蜜一样，边伯贤本以为都暻秀会就此放过他。结果都暻秀的猛药还在后头。  
边伯贤去寻那两片柔软，都暻秀的唇从边伯贤脸颊擦过，直起身，握住了自己的欲望。  
手握着笔直挺立的性器前后套弄，另一只手滑到胸前捏住左胸已经站立的圆粒，“嗯……”，今日一反常态，所有的呻吟和喘息，如吟诗般的，从口中倾泻出来。  
手揉按敏感的头部，手指尖向小孔内顶进，边伯贤感觉得到都暻秀吞着他的后穴夹紧了些，“哈……”。  
脸颊和脖颈的肌肤泛出樱花的粉色，都暻秀的长颈扬起优美的弧度，闭上了眼，睫毛呼扇，眉头蹙起，身体微微颤抖。  
脆弱，纯洁，诱人犯罪。  
更要命的是那张唇珠圆润饱满的丰唇跟抹了碾压山茶花花瓣后得到的汁液那般红。  
清透水润的红，不妖不艳，却更勾魂摄魄。  
双唇微张，一窥便让人不禁幻想其柔软的舌，若隐若现。  
一朵世间稀有的花，在黑夜中含苞待放。  
眼前的这幅画面，只在边伯贤旖旎的梦境中才出现过。  
边伯贤恍惚，仿若置身梦境。  
都暻秀睁开双目，茶色的眼眸布满情欲。  
都暻秀握着已经分泌液体的头部，发热的、湿漉漉的头端摩擦按压边伯贤坚硬的块状腹肌。  
像是情人的爱抚，像是在作画，白色黏液胡乱涂抹在上面，弄脏了小腹。  
用自己的体液在边伯贤身上做标记，一种别样的征服快感。都暻秀的欲望愈加膨胀。  
手加速套弄起性器，颈项弯垂下来，湿热的气息呼在边伯贤耳畔，语气亲昵：“伯贤，我快射了……”  
看痴的男人乍醒，眼中欲火翻腾，猛地顶起跨，这一下仿佛要贯穿都暻秀的身体。  
“嗯！”没防备的都暻秀身体失衡，前倾抱住了边伯贤的肩膀。  
边伯贤想再挺腰，但半道又被都暻秀双手扣住腹股沟。边伯贤要疯了，唇间发出huhu的粗喘。  
都暻秀重新动起腰来，他对准自己的敏感点深深坐下去，“唔……”。  
全身肌肤腻白光滑，脸颊和纤长的颈项浸透晚霞的红。  
腰身拱起，犹如一尾从水中跳起的鱼。  
发梢滴落的汗沿着身体的曲线滑落下来。  
眉头越蹙越紧，眼角和睫毛被生理泪水浸湿。  
“哈呃……哈……”  
手套弄得越来越快，越来越急，呼吸紧促，犹如哮喘发作。  
“啊……”  
红唇绽放，都暻秀在眼前一片白光中达到了高潮，顺遂感觉喊出来，嗓子拐了两个弯。  
都暻秀恶意地将精液全部射到边伯贤的身上。  
白衬衫，衬衫敞开露出来的前胸。也飞溅到西装裤的边缘。  
一片斑驳。  
边伯贤漂亮的脸蛋潮红，衣服凌乱，胸膛起伏，全身都是别人的精液。  
都暻秀笑了，对自己的杰作满意至极。  
都暻秀大口喘着，气息灼热混乱，贴近边伯贤耳廓:“你看……现在像不像……你才是被干的那个？”

霎时，都暻秀天旋地转，落入身后洁白的床单里。  
边伯贤挣开了捆绑，一道冷光甩到床头柜上，一把小刀插进木板里。  
边伯贤将都暻秀按在床上，红了眼狠狠地操弄他。  
都暻秀早就料到边伯贤会挣脱，也早就料到他的失控，任凭边伯贤分开他的腿。  
都暻秀偶尔呼出几下压制不住的动情喘息，咬着像快滴出血的下唇，用含水的眼眸盯着他，笑他。边伯贤的理智化为乌有。  
腰上动作不停，三两下脱掉衬衫随手一扔，修长结实的手臂裸露出来。  
边伯贤像刚挣脱禁锢的困兽低低嘶吼着，因用力而血管凸起的双手攥着都暻秀匀称的腰身，整根进出，泄愤地撞击了几十下，在一个深顶后，低吼着射在了湿软的甬道里。  
“呃！”都暻秀有一瞬的窒息，边伯贤这一下顶得极深，让人有滚烫的精液射入了腹部的错觉。  
边伯贤顺势倒下。  
两具汗涔涔的肉体紧贴在一起，一时满室只有沉重的喘息声。

都暻秀的头被双手捧住，滚烫的薄唇压上来，给了他一个结结实实的热吻。  
双唇被含在嘴里舔舐啃咬，火热的舌钻进来，将细嫩的口腔扫荡遍，舌头被卷起来吸吮掀搅，发出啧啧的水声。  
边伯贤的吻野蛮不讲道理，当边伯贤终于放过他的时候，整个唇舌都已经麻了。  
双唇分开拉扯出水丝，边伯贤用舌头卷到嘴里。又意犹未尽地负气地重重啄两口。  
“都暻秀你怎么能这么狠心，一个吻都不肯施舍给我！”语气仿佛受了天大的委屈。  
都暻秀从他意，揽过肩膀吻了他一下。  
“我不是说现在。”  
都暻秀又吻了他一下。  
边伯贤捉住都暻秀的唇，决定宽宏大量地原谅他。

边伯贤放过都暻秀已经快破皮的唇。问:“还生气吗？”  
“没生气。”  
那样惩罚他，怎么会一点气没有。边伯贤狡黠地看都暻秀，他的恋人最爱口是心非。  
“那都先生绑我来是做什么？”  
“突发奇想。”  
让十几个人冲他开枪，但最后还是用最原始的办法——将他迷倒绑回来。这样浪费人力物力的做法，确实突发奇想。  
边伯贤又想到了另一个原因。  
“是不是想我了？”  
都暻秀没回答，但给他了一个意味模糊的眼神。  
外人都称心狠手辣的罗刹手现在心都要融化成一汪水。  
“哎呦我可爱的小宝贝儿，快给我亲一个~”

都暻秀用手挡住边伯贤嘟起来的嘴，“有完没完？”  
边伯贤吻了下他的手心，“一辈子没完。”  
任何危急时刻都面不改色心不跳的都先生被撩拨了。


	4. 边大佬 x 都先生4

边伯贤的性器还埋在都暻秀身体里呈半勃状态，都暻秀的里面都是边伯贤刚射进去的精液，太多含不住，流了一些出来。  
都暻秀不喜欢黏腻的感觉，但想到这是从两人结合处流出来的，是属于边伯贤的东西，身心就又有些燥热。  
“起来，我要洗澡。”  
被都暻秀精神虐待了好一会，边伯贤不打算就此放过他。  
但他假意退出来，头部退到穴口的时候又一插到底。  
“啊……”都暻秀措不及防，因此短促的叫声也就没有任何抑制，这一声缠绵挠人，含满水气。  
边伯贤的性器胀大了一圈。情欲难耐地摆起腰，慢慢抽插。  
“呃……暻秀，宝贝，你叫得太好听了，把我骨头都叫酥了。”  
都暻秀咬住下唇闭上了眼，睫毛一颤一颤。  
都暻秀出现有些懊恼和可以称之为羞涩的神情。  
难得一见。  
边伯贤再接再厉，还想要看都暻秀害羞不已，面红耳赤的样子。  
从后面抹了一些液体在手指上，举到都暻秀面前。  
张开如羊脂玉般的、细长的五指，白色黏液在指间拉开丝。  
边伯贤低沉地笑，“宝贝儿，你里面都装不下我射的东西了。”  
都暻秀心头发烧，但面不改色道：“嗯？竟然攒了这么多？”  
“想你想得。”  
“酒足饭饱思淫欲，看来黑道的生意是越来越好做了。”  
边伯贤放弃。论口才，都先生永远更胜一筹。  
他转而在都暻秀身上卖力地点火。  
已经发泄过两次的人，更有余韵和他磨。  
舌从嘴角边的面颊滑到丰润的唇，用舌描绘美好的唇形，舔得水亮。  
边伯贤舔吻到颈间，嘬了一口那一颗滚动的珠玉，紧接着又用虎牙轻咬了一下，“唔……”边伯贤唇舌感受到声音的振动。身下人整个身体微颤。  
“原来这里也是暻秀的敏感点么？”气声勾着笑，边伯贤轻吻了一下喉结。  
唇舌滑移至锁骨，手也不空闲，两指夹住胸前的圆粒，左右摇摆，挤压。  
“暻秀你看，这里立起来了。”都暻秀当然不看。  
唇舌又服务起另一边的乳头，含糊不清地说道：“舒服吗？”  
抬眼看微张嘴唇轻喘的人。那人不肯回答他。  
边伯贤手伸向小腹下，性器已经硬挺。  
“宝贝儿你硬了。”都暻秀的睫毛如蜂鸟羽翼在空中振动，喘息好像变重了。  
“为什么不坦诚一点，明明这么舒服。”  
边伯贤握住性器上下套弄，用手掌包裹住敏感的头部。  
边伯贤常年使锋利的小刀，手上有薄茧，用有些粗糙的手指摩挲敏感的顶端，快感如潮汐向头顶翻滚。  
指间探入小孔，身下的人战栗，夹着边伯贤腰部的双腿微微收紧。  
边伯贤加快套弄的速度。边伯贤的手上有刚才从交合处抹上的精液，握着都暻秀勃起的性器上下套弄，发出滋滋的水声。  
听着这色情的响声，让人羞耻又激发最原始的欲望，情欲的绯红漫上两颊，迷离随着水雾的升起在眼中波荡。  
边伯贤见都暻秀意乱情迷的模样，把持不住，控制着节奏挺腰耸动。  
双手从脖颈开始抚摸，描摹整个曲线优美的躯体。  
“暻秀，你皮肤真白真滑，太让我爱不释手了。而且细嫩得跟豆腐一样，随便一揉捏，你看，就会出现浅浅的红印，这痕迹像一朵花一样美。”  
边伯贤用指腹按压水弹的下唇，细长的两指探进去，追逐躲闪的舌。“呃，唔……”都暻秀发出声音表示抗拒。  
“你的唇好软，舌头又湿又滑。刚才就是用这张嘴含着，用舌头舔着，尽心尽力为我服务的吗？真乖。”  
放过唇舌，抓住都暻秀推搡他的手拿在手里把玩。  
“还有刚才你就是用这只手自慰的，很舒服吧？所以才忍不住叫出来。尤其是高潮的时候，叫得好听极了，性感到令人窒息……”  
“别说话……”都暻秀微微侧脸。不胜凉风的水莲花，在这夜里，在他身下盛开。  
边伯贤顿感燥热难耐，整根直直一插到底，“唔！”都暻秀身体被顶起来，勉强将呻吟锁在喉咙里。  
握住都暻秀滑腻的大腿根，缓缓抽出去，又重重地顶进去。  
“哈……暻秀你实在太诱人了，从头到脚，从里到外，真想……狠狠……弄坏你，呃……你知道吗？”  
边伯贤朝着再熟悉不过的突起处，拿顶端发狠地一下又一下地撞击。  
“宝贝儿……你感觉得到……现在我每一下……都顶在你最要命的地方吗？嗯？”  
都暻秀身体随着边伯贤的动作像羽毛被风吹起一般飘摇，潮红蔓延到耳朵尖，还有锁骨处。额前的发汗湿得贴着皮肤。  
边伯贤的性器全部埋在里面顶着敏感点搅弄甬道，俯身用牙齿磨柔软的耳垂：“宝贝儿，爽吗？”

这人真是厚颜无耻至极！  
被人随意摆弄，下身还因此硬得发烫，都暻秀羞耻不已，终是红着脸大骂他:“下流！”

“下流！”  
“边伯贤！”  
门外的人面面相觑。要不要进去？又想到了都先生的命令，最终只目视前方站好。

边伯贤握住都暻秀的性器揉搓。都暻秀身体躬起来颤抖。  
“那现在是谁在我身下，下流地硬得不行啊？”  
腰上的动作也加快，“你说啊？是谁？”  
都暻秀被顶得瘫软回床上。死咬着下唇侧过头去，鼻息拖长。  
边伯贤满意地勾起薄唇，笑容如沐春风。  
但他还不肯罢休。

“哎，宝贝儿，这怎么行啊。你得叫几声。按照计划，整片区都要知道。西区的小白脸被东区的黑老大干得欲仙欲死，像发情的猫一样扯着嗓子春叫。”  
“你放屁！唔……谁他妈做的计划！”  
温文尔雅如都暻秀，对着边伯贤这个骨子里的地痞流氓，也被逼迫地开始爆粗口。  
这人连说脏话也如此动听。笑意更甚。  
“我啊。亲爱的我是为你着想。两个不对盘的人在同一间屋子里待一夜，总不会是喝茶聊天吧？”  
都暻秀半睁眸冷哼，“是我绑你来的，传出去也应该是你被我干得乱叫。”  
“你那绳子怎么绑得住我？他们肯定要怀疑，都先生手无缚鸡之力是怎么压倒以一敌百的黑帮老大的啊？况且，事实也是我在干你呀。”  
都暻秀恼羞成怒，开始反抗。  
“哎？现在还想推倒我？再把我绑起来吗？宝贝儿别挣扎了。”

床哐哐地响，床腿颤悠晃荡。纤细白皙的双手攥着床尾的栏杆，身体跟着边伯贤的动作剧烈摇晃，像在波涛汹涌的大海中孤零零被海浪拍打的一叶孤舟。  
“停啊……啊……呃……”一张嘴就是支离破碎的呻吟。  
边伯贤快把他的腰给撞碎了。  
“还不够……哈……宝贝儿快叫嘛。”  
边伯贤料定都暻秀不会如他愿，但也要故意恼他。  
然而他的料定是错的。边伯贤似乎因重新掌握主权而有些飘飘然，他忘了都暻秀从不肯被人拿捏在手心里。

都暻秀脸颊晕着红酒色泽，皓齿咬得下唇发白。眉头紧蹙，眼底水光泛滥，眼眶发红。  
随着一个深顶，顶破了紧守的牙关，一声轻轻的啜泣从喉咙深处泻出。  
“呜……啊呃……疼……”小声的，细碎的，满含委屈的哭腔。  
“别呃……别……”断续地，怯弱地，如泣如诉。  
“放开……放开我……”声音渐渐变大，眼里的雾气也越来越重。  
“嗯！太用……”边伯贤用嘴堵住了都暻秀后面的话，一肚子火，小腹也蓄了一堆。  
“不许出声！”  
“不是你叫我喊？”  
又是那个似笑非笑的表情！  
刚才他挣脱束缚后失控时，都暻秀就是这样一直笑着。这表情实在是挠人心！  
“天！你要折磨死我了……”  
边伯贤挫败地将双手撑在都暻秀头两侧。  
刚才的声音有传到外面吗？边伯贤在想要不要割掉外面人的耳朵。

身下的人扬起眼角。还笑？这副皮囊下的都暻秀到底是什么样子？真想撕开他伪装的面具！

身体里的性器完全退出去，都暻秀被抬起一条腿，白细的脚踝被边伯贤架在结实的肩膀上。  
边伯贤毫不怜惜地挺身贯穿都暻秀，下体卯扣在一起。  
都暻秀高高扬起头，露出脆弱的脖颈，眉头紧蹙，张开唇粗喘。  
边伯贤恶意地揉捏都暻秀性器敏感的头端，被粗鲁进入的后穴嫩肉正收紧推拒着异物，快感又刺激得后面吸缠得更紧。  
“呃……宝贝儿你太热情了，那么紧的吸着我……”、  
边伯贤吐着烫人的热气，低低在都暻秀耳边说：“夹得我都快射了。”  
都暻秀全身颤栗，露骨的言语让叠加到极限的情欲摇摇欲坠。  
开口直白地求欢，面皮薄的都暻秀是打死也做不到的。便嘴上不饶人道：“没想到东区大佬技术不行话倒挺多，而且意外地耐力如此差。看来要补一补了。”  
又强调了一句：“记得要大补。”

“你说什么？”  
边伯贤理智被激得粉碎。哪个男人都受不了恋人对自己能力的嘲讽。  
放下肩膀的腿，大大分直都暻秀的双腿，俯身，被猎物挑衅急的野兽，红着眼，呼着熔岩般炙热的气息。  
“你说谁不行？谁要大补？你再说一遍？！”  
边伯贤挺起胯，钝器向泥泞不堪之处疯了一般撞进去。  
“唔！”都暻秀咬破了嘴唇。  
伸舌卷过渗出来的血珠，猎豹被血腥味刺激得兽性大发。  
“唔……呼…唔……”身体被强力贯穿，都暻秀指甲陷入边伯贤的双臂，皮肤烫得好像要烧起来，呼吸都不完整。  
“你特别喜欢我这根家伙吧，所以才要命地夹着我，吸着我，是不是？”  
肉体的撞击声几乎要盖住边伯贤气得磨牙凿齿说话的声音。  
睫毛被汗打湿，眼前事物影影绰绰，前后晃动。  
性器被挤压在两具汗淋淋的身体间摩擦，都暻秀的欲望快要攀到顶峰。有些颤抖的手压下边伯贤后颈，露出尖牙咬扯边伯贤绷紧的下颌。  
“就……这点……能耐？”因激烈的动作，一句话都说不连贯。  
边伯贤呲牙嘶吼，红着眼:“都暻秀，你信不信我生吞活剥了你！”  
饱含情欲与不屑的双眸盯着边伯贤：“别废话，证明给我看。”

一尾潮湿的热带鱼在海岸搁浅，缺氧到要窒息。  
汹涌的海浪冲上岸，卷走这尾缺水的鱼，将它送回大海。  
身体浸没。在宽广无边的怀抱中摇曳。  
感官、欲望、情感形成漩涡向深处跌堕……  
眩晕中有人唤他的名字。  
白光闪现，灭顶的快感降临。  
都暻秀在高潮的那一刻，牙齿用尽全力镶进边伯贤的肩膀。

“啊！”  
门外的人听得心里发颤。  
这，这是东区大佬的声音？  
今晚可真激烈啊……

边伯贤一双眼通红：“都暻秀你是特别讨厌我吧，所以才狠得下心咬我！”  
也不知是谁压在别人身上那么折腾人。报复一下一点不为过，咬一口算轻的了。  
但都暻秀还是问他：“疼么？”  
“……”  
用舌头舔掉从牙印上流出来的血。一个轻吻落到负气恋人的唇上。  
“疼么？”  
“当然疼……”  
都暻秀捧住边伯贤的脸，眼睛注视着他，缓缓靠近……双唇相贴，两人同时闭上了眼。  
都暻秀和边伯贤交换了一个情意绵绵的吻。

“呃…还来？”  
“亲爱的你再惩罚我一次吧~”  
荒唐一夜。

穿一件长款黑色浴袍的边伯贤甩着半干的湿发从浴室走出来的时候，都暻秀已经穿好西装，正在镜子前抻直衣角。  
今早床头放着一包万宝路，还未开封。知道这是都暻秀的体贴，但边伯贤忍下烟瘾，因为他的暻秀不喜欢烟味。  
边伯贤坐到床上凝视恋人的背影，都暻秀忽视身后黏着他的视线走到床头拿起手表。  
都暻秀被拦腰抱到边伯贤的大腿上。  
“这么早就走啊……”边伯贤环着都暻秀的腰，头在他肩上死命磨蹭。  
都暻秀用两指顶着他的头让其往后仰：“有会。”  
“陪我多呆一会嘛。”  
边伯贤因为刚洗完澡而湿漉漉的下垂眼可怜地瞅着他。  
“别走……”  
“……”  
“你也舍不得我是不是？”  
“舍不得就吻我啦。”  
都暻秀叹口气，环住他的脖颈主动献上自己的唇。边伯贤欣喜若狂，搂抱他温存一番。

边伯贤将都暻秀压回床上。用眼神勾引他，用指腹磨他喉结，撩拨他。  
“都长官，我昨晚的表现怎么样啊？”边伯贤“长官”两字念得很轻。  
都暻秀皱眉，严声厉色：“不是说过不许在外面这么叫么？”  
“我反省，我检讨。”边伯贤亲了一下都暻秀的嘴角，“那到底怎么样啊？”  
都暻秀温着声:“不错。”  
边伯贤翘着嘴角在都暻秀脸上胡乱亲一通。  
一双温柔的眼眸，一张温润如玉的面庞，他眼底藏着的一片深情。足够边伯贤沦陷一辈子了。  
“那我何时能够归队？”  
“等我们胜利的时候。”  
“好，和我一起凯旋。”  
“好，和你一起凯旋。”  
(啊……我也不知道怎么就写了这样一个结尾)  
END.


End file.
